WO2007/073828 A1, which is incorporated by reference, has disclosed a shift point indicator in a motor vehicle with a manually shifted transmission for the purpose of giving a shift indication. In the previously known device, the shift indication is given in an indicator unit and is communicated visually to the vehicle driver. The problem with visual communication of this kind is that the vehicle driver can only perceive the shift indication if he takes his eyes off the traffic and looks at the indicator unit.
DE 32 32 160 A1, which is incorporated by reference, has therefore disclosed a method in which the reset force of the gas pedal can be modified and provides the vehicle driver with haptic feedback. In the previously known method, information relating, for example, to the choice of gear, is communicated to the vehicle driver in the form of movements, e.g. vibrations, superimposed on the pedal travel. Owing to the large amount of information communicated to the vehicle driver, it is important that clear haptic information should be communicated to the vehicle driver.